Lover's Eyes
by PheobeLeo35
Summary: I am sorry Aoyama, but I feel we must break up. What happens when Ichigo sees another's eyes as that of her love's? Review please, And I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! Nyaaa
1. Chapter 1

She felt it. She knew she felt it. She felt that she had to beak up with Aoyama-kun. 'No,' she thought, 'It's more like Aoyama-onii-chan the way it's going now. Hm... how could she do it... ah, that's it! She could write him a note! with a cd! And stick it on his locker! Number #346...Wait, how did she know? He never told her... Oh well, time to burn! The cd, that is. So she got back home and did, of course, burn the cd. And she managed to burn dinner aswell. The songs on it consisted of: "No Surprise," Daughtery, "7 things," Miley Cyrus, "Complicated," Avril Laigne, and lastly, "It's Aliright, It's Ok," by Ashley Tisdale. She was pretty good! Heck, she could go as far as to say she was downright great at this! Then she wrote the note. It said: _Aoyama-oneechan, Arigato for always being there. But I must leave for reasons that are unknown to me but seem to be apparent to everyone else. Gomennasai, but I think we should seperate. Sayonara. Again, I am sorry. I do not know why, but my gut- or is it my heart?- tells me that this is not right. When I picture my lover's eyes, I do not see brown. Nor hazel. Not even green. So what color? I have no idea. Thank you for everything. I love you as an onee-chan. Sayonara._

_Your sister,_

_Ichigo Momomiya. But you may call me Ichigo-imouto-chan. _

She read the letter over. 'Good enough,' she thought. Soon, she heard "Song of Hope," and thought the cd was playing by itself. But then again, the cd wasn't in the disk drive, and was that song even on the cd...? She checked her phone. She picked up after she realized that it was, in fact, a call, and not a ghost who plays with random normal people's phones. But she was not normal. In fact, you could go as far as to say she was a complete freak. In any sense, even if _she_ wasn't a freak, she _was_ injected with animal DNA... She closed her eyes and thought about Aoyama, and then Kish. When neither of them looked like the eyes she was looking for, she tought of other boys she knew. 'Pai? No. Keiichiro? No. Tart? No, he's too young any way. Plus he like Pudding. Hmm, Alto? Haha, no way! Because Alto is Shirogane! Ahahahahahahahaha! Wait, what about Ry-I mean, Shiro- How about, um, Francis? He wishes! Tee...hee...' she thought pointlessly for some time before checking the clock. She was an hour late for work! "Nyaaaaa!" She screamed. she changed into a tank top and jean shorts and sprinted to work. "Ah, I'm... so... uh, sor...ry... Shirogane... Uh, what's that everyone's wearing?" She asked warily, seeing everyone in dresses and suits. "Um, they're called clothes. _Formal_ clothes. Not like you ever wear them." He smirked. "Miss Ichigo-san, I'm sorry, but we e-mailed you that we would take pictures today..." Keiichiro said. "Nyaaa! !" She scrambled with her words. "Tch. Just go home and change. Do you have a dress?" Ryou asked, rolling his eyes. "Um... Yeah! Actually! I'll run, so wait here okay?" She ran home. Ryou let his thoughts drift while he waited for the aptly-named strawberry. She entered in ten minutes later with a ankle-length hot pink and lime green dress with layers and a hat that didn't really match. "Good?" She asked, twirling. "Just hurry up." Ryou looked away. "Alright, group then individuals last. Group first. Let's go. " The photographer said. We all shared our names. In the back row we had Zakuro, Keiichiro, and Lettuce. In the middle row they had Pudding and Mint, and Ichigo (without hat, hair still in pigtails though) and Ryou in front, by suggestion (aka force) of the photographer. Ichigo tensed for a second, then realized how ba her picture would look if she was all high-strung and nervous. So she let her shoulders fall. Meanwhile, Ryou, noticing this, loosened a bit himself. The photo was great and they had good vibes around the cafe. "Let's take individuals!" The photographer seemed pleased with himself. "Miss...uh, Zakuro Fujiwara, huh! You're famous aren't you?" He seemed a little too giddy for Zakuro's taste, but she just turned away and said, "I suppose so." The cafe watched how beautiful Zakuro was on camera and were all blown away. Mint looked good as well, in a skinny knee-length blue-gray skirt and aqua blazer. Lettuce and Pudding weren't _bad,_ just one was tense and nervous and one was more cute than beautiful. Ichigo was next. She took off her hat and took out her pigtails and let loose a waterfall a salmon-pink colored curls. She saw Ryou and her had met gazes for a second, so she giggled nervously and looked back toward the camera lens. Keiichiro was next, and he was pretty okay, actually. Then it was Ryou. Ichigo found herself staring the whole time, and Ryou not once looked at her. 'I hate him,' she thought. 'But who knew he was so photogenic, after all that coldness and all those smirks?' Actually, Ryou could tell she was staring. But now was not the time to be thinking about bakas when he knew he liked somebody else! After opening and after photos, he saw her come in. Her. The reason he made these tiny diet cakes. Not that she was fat, never. Quite skinny, actually. "Can I try one?" The beautiful Atsui Kizu.(A.N. Atsui Kizu means literally "hot wound".) "Sure but you don't need it." He smiled. She giggled, completely oblivious to Ichigo's one-second glare. A little later on, Ichigo looked over to Ryou, silently asking for some. He rolled his eyes. She turned her ipod on shuffle and _guess_ what song came on of all songs. Girlfriend by Avrill Lavigne. She sighed popped her earbuds in. So what. She gave the aptly-named "Hot Wound" a once over. Short skirt, thigh highs, and a tank top, all in pink and red. 'Wait a second...' she thought. 'That's MY look! No fair!'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Me: Sorry everybody, but chap 1 is done! Look out for chap 2! Happy birthday!

Ryou: Who's birthday is it?

Me: Um... Well...

Ryou: you don't know do you.

Miwa: It's mememememememe!!

Me: not yet! today is, um, Pie's birthday!

Ryou: Way to be random.

Me: Thank you! I eat bananananas!

Ryou: Okay, off to the state penitentuary- i mean, uh... Ice cream shop! Yeah! with santa claus!

Me: But santa scrambled is satan! waaa!

Miwa: PheobeLeo35 does not own tokyo mew mew or avril lavigne or anybody else she used in here! but she _does_ own Atsui Kizu cuz she made her up!

Me: Uh... i thought you left or something...

Pie: send me books!

Me: E-nuf! Good bye everybody!!!!! Reveiw or else!!


	2. last chapter maybe!

Why hot wounds are called WOUNDS

Me: Hi peeps I like pie but like the alien is kinda boring i mean like those tiny pecan pies you can buy at walgreens omg thaey are like sooooo goood...

Ryou: Sugar rush?

Ichigo: Sugar rush.

Pudding: NANODANANODANANODA!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou: Correction: DOUBLE sugar rush.

Ichigo: Who will do the disclaimer?

Ryou: You could pull it off.

Ichigo: ~blushes~ um... sure... thanks...

Me: Wow you really will fall for any pickup line. Oh yeah sugar rush!!!!!!

Ichigo and Ryou: Um... ~sweatdrops~ oooookaaayy...

Ichigo: PheobeLeo35 does not own tokyo mew mew. For if thou art dideth, Ryou and I would be togeetheeer foooreeeveeerr! ~hugs Ryou~ DARNIT I DID NOT WANNA SAY OR DO THAT! CURSES PHEOBELEO35! ARG!

Ryou, me, pudding, keiichiro, mint, lettuce, berry, tasuko or whatever-his-face-is, ringo, aoyama, kish, pie, deep blue, and tart: HA HA THATS REALLY FUNNY!

Zakuro: ~giggles mildly~

"Ryou! Way to rub your Girlfriend in my face!" Ichigo shouted. What was her deal? All Ryou wanted to do was talk to Ichigo, and besides, _she _was the one who brought Atsui up in the first place. "All I wanted to do was say something, if you would let me finish! Like I was saying, she's pretty cute. BUT! She broke up with me yesterday! Quite harshly I may add!" Ryou said, struggling to over come Ichigo's voice. "Well, what did you expect? She _is _called 'hot wound.' " Ichigo said, looking up at him considering the height difference. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "You think I don't know that? Besides, I'm kinda over her already anyway." He put his hand behind his head and looked away. Just then, she walked in and hugged Ryou. "Uh, I thought we broke up." Ryou was sorta struggling to get out of her grip. "Sometimes I get emotional, sometimes I do some stupid things, sometimes I say what I should just keep inside!" Atsui started to sing Emotional by Diana Degarmo randomly. "Uhmn..." "I'm saying I don't wanna break up! I was just kidding!" She sang happily. Ichigo was bursting with fury. She had _no right_ to mess with Ryou's heart like that! "What's your problem? Do you have some kinda deeper emotional issue or something? Or is it just your time of the month and you have PMS?" Ichigo flared. Atsui was shocked, confused, and angry. "Ryoouuu! She hurt me!" Atsui frowned with tears- no, wait, make those _fake- _tears in her eyes. Of course, Ryou didn't know that they were fake. He thought that they were 100% real. Which isn't saying much, because he _did_ think he loved Atsui. "Ichigo, she's still my girlfriend." Now Ichigo had tears in her eyes. Ryou took a step back. He had to choose. The cute strawberry-haired baka, who had a temper, was a crybaby, and had just randomly popped into his life, or the beautiful silver-haired Atsui Kizu that he had secretly known for years and was fragile, like a china plate, but strong-willed, like a north korean soildier.

**A.N. Hey it's me. don't be afraid to reveiw! I'm just doing this because this is a cliff-hanger! Anyway, i'm putting my other story on hold till i get this chptr up which could be somewhere between five minutes to two dys. Have fun! And just in case, even if he does choose atsui, remember the storys not over yet! btw hes known atsui for, like, ever.**

He took a step to the silver beauty. She had nothing wrong with her on the outside. She smirked. That was a dead giveaway. He took a step toward the clumsy baka. She looked up at him hopefully, which meant she only cared about him. Not what Atsui tought. It was her imperfections that made her perfect. If only Ryou could see that. He kissed Ichigo to see if it had any effect on either of them. Atsui's eyes gleamed with hatred and scorn while Ichigo's glimmered with hope. "Sorry. Come back tomorrow. I'll have decided by then." Ryou walked up the stairs.

_**Later that night...**_

Ryou looked up at the ceiling. He touched his lips then smelled them.'Yep, still strawberries.' He thought. Nothing like the grapefruit scent that he had but only five minutes after kissing Atsui. Ichigo was really hopeful, wasn't she? He reached for the phone. He hit 2 on the speed dial* and looked at the screen for a second. He thought about pressing the talk button but Ichigo didn't know Ryou had her number. He really wanted to call her but he couldn't! His thumb accidentaly slipped onto the talk button so it was a little to late to back out now. "Moshi moshi?" The crakly yet cute voice said groggly. "Ichigo?" "WHAT?! Shi-Shirogane?" 'Yeah, hey." "Um, hey what's up? I- um, well, I-" "I choose you." Ichigo was shocked. "I like you, Momomiya." "Well, that's too bad. Because I _love_ you, Ryou." Ichigo closed her eyes once again and saw the eyes. But this time they weren't just eyes. They were Ryou's eyes. "Really? Well, I already told Atsui she was done."

So he had lied. But he called Atsui later anyway. "What?! Whatever, I mean. So date her. You love her anyway. You _freak._" She turned around to an unnexpected Ichigo who threw a punch. "You loser." She kissed Ryou on the lips. She needed the familiar scent of vanilla to give her power. Then she shot off her last comeback before they forced Atsui to leave. "You know, you have good taste in guys, and Ryou has good taste in girls. So why did he choose you?" Then after Ichigo dogged her, she pushed her out the front doors without letting Atsui get in a word.

Me: Hey all, three an's today! the chapter's done and so is the story but i might add more chapters if i get enough reviews! but even if i decide the story is finished there will most definitely be a sequel! byeee!

Ryou: byeeee byeeee bananananananas!

Me: youre being as random as me. are you high or something? did someone give you any questionable drinks?

Ryou: I just love ichigo!

Ichigo: AH HA! i knew it!

Ryou: Oh joy. let me express my anger voilentely on someone we all hate. I meaan what Christian LIKES demons? ~bonks InuYasha super hard on head and he dies~ MWAHAHA

Me: so my dogs and i were catching the squeaky toy and stuff and i throw my dog the ball and he like RUNS AWAY from it like OMG ITS A TEDDY BEAR RUUN!

Ryou: and you say IM high?!

Me: well we dont all have perfect love lives!!! I should know! C U All Later! byee! Gao~~


End file.
